


Le temps perdu  [2]

by eiramew



Series: Promesses [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pour toi, Sarah</p>
    </blockquote>





	Le temps perdu  [2]

**Author's Note:**

> Pour toi, Sarah

 Le retour de Sarah avait été moins chaotique que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. La jeune femme de chambre, Edna Braithwaite, avait démissionné peu de temps avant son arrivée suite à une mystérieuse affaire impliquant Tom Branson et Mrs Hugues. Les domestiques, à défaut d'avoir de nouveau l'intrigante O'Brien parmi eux, s'étaient débarrassés de la perfide Braithwaite. Thomas s'était même montré aimable! Cependant, Sarah savait qu'il le faisait par intérêt et préféra garder ses distances. Elle accepta tout de même d'aller fumer une cigarette en sa compagnie.

''Vous voici donc de retour, Mlle O'Brien ?

-Oui, comme tu peux le voir, répondit-elle en expirant la fumée.

-Puis-je me permettre de vous demander pourquoi ?''

Sarah posa les yeux sur lui. Pour une fois, le valet semblait réellement ignorer la réponse.

''Comme tu as pu le constater, la précédente femme de chambre n'a pas su combler les attentes de Madame la comtesse. Je suppose qu'elle n'était pas assez qualifiée, selon Madame, pour se voir confier une telle tâche.''

O'Brien avait jeté ses mots avec mépris. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de parler ainsi de Cora, mais elle voulait être sûre que Thomas ne suspecte rien des événements récents passés entre la comtesse et elle-même.

''Bien entendu, rien n'est trop parfait pour sa seigneurie Lady Grantham ! Tu as du être déçue de quitter Duneagle pour te remettre à son service. Comme tu as pu le constater, elle t'avait vite remplacée...''

Sarah avait envie de le gifler, lui et ses grands airs hautains, mais elle se contenta de tirer sur sa cigarette en silence. Au bout d'un moment, elle prit la parole et déclara d'une voix détachée:

''De toutes façons, je pense que les coutumes écossaises auraient eu raison de ma patience. Il n'y a rien d'agréable à se faire tirer du sommeil par le vacarme d'une cornemuse! Thomas sourit.

-Ne t'avise surtout pas de répéter cela devant Mrs Hugues, elle ne pourrait pas s'en remettre!''

O'Brien sourit à son tour, et écrasa sa cigarette d'un coup sec.

                                                                                                                                ೱೱೱ

Après le dîner, Lady Grantham sonna sa femme de chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, on frappa timidement à la porte.

''Oui Braithwaite, entrez''

Fit Cora d'une voix amicale. Sarah se figea derrière la porte. Elle entra lentement.

''Je crains, dans ce cas, de vous décevoir, Madame. Répondit la femme de chambre en pinçant les lèvres.

-Oh, mille excuses O'Brien! J'avais complètement oublié que vous étiez de nouveau à mon service. Sachez que j'en suis tout à fait comblée!

Sarah hocha la tête:

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Madame ?

-Mary, Edith et Tom son encore en bas avec Robert. Je voulais me mettre au lit de bonne heure.''

Répondit Cora avec un sourire que sa femme de chambre ne lui rendit pas. Les mains d' O'Brien défirent rapidement la robe et le corset. En l'espace de quelques secondes, Sarah avait retrouvé ses repères sur la comtesse. Elle l'aida à enfiler sa chemise de nuit et sortit de la chambre sans saluer Lady Grantham. Lorsqu'elle fut dans le couloir, elle se mordit la lèvre et se laissa tomber contre le mur. Sarah tremblait. Elle respira lentement pour essayer de se calmer. O'Brien ferma les yeux un moment. Soudain, elle entendit que l'on déplaçait les chaises en bas, ce qui signifiait que chacun allait regagner sa chambre. La femme de chambre se décolla du mur en titubant et, non sans peine, gravit les escaliers des combles et entra dans sa chambre. Elle s'effondra comme une masse sur son lit et se mit à sangloter. Elle ne sût pas réellement combien de temps elle était restée étendue, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, lorsque quelqu'un gratta à la porte. O'Brien sursauta, s'essuya les yeux et remit un peu d'ordre dans sa coiffure avant de déclarer ''Entrez'' d'une voix qui se voulait ferme, quoiqu'un peu tremblante. Anna passa la tête par la porte.

''Mr Carson a sonné la cloche, et comme vous n'êtes pas venue, Mrs Hugues m'a demandé de venir vous chercher... Vous vous sentez mal, Mlle O'Brien ?

-Merci Anna, je suis juste très fatiguée ces derniers jours. Je n'ai pas faim et je crois que je préfère rester ici.''

La jeune femme hocha la tête et referma la porte. Sarah se dévêtit lentement et se mit au lit, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

                                                                                                                             ೱೱೱ

Sarah se réveilla un sursaut d'un rêve dont les images s'évaporaient indistinctement. Elle avait chaud et sa chemise de nuit lui collait désagréablement au corps. Elle se releva lentement et, dans un grognement sourd, étira ses muscles tendus. La femme de chambre alluma la lumière et jeta un œil à la pendule. 5H30. Sa journée commençait dans une heure. Encore engourdie par la fin de son sommeil, et quelque peu aveuglée par la lumière, elle se mit en quête d'une bassine et d'une serviette propre pour faire sa toilette. O'Brien soupira. Edna, qui avait occupé la chambre après son départ, avait chamboulé l'ordre méticuleux de Sarah. Elle ouvrit un petit placard, et une pile de serviettes manqua de s'écrouler sur elle. D'instinct, la femme de chambre recula, pestant contre Braithwaite et son rangement archaïque. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

Intriguée, O'Brien écarta doucement les serviettes tombées au sol. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit un petit cadre en bois. La femme de chambre le ramassa délicatement, de peur qu'il ne soit cassé. Il ne l'était pas, et le portrait souriant de Lady Sibylle semblait la remercier de l'avoir sorti de ce placard poussiéreux. O'Brien était perplexe. Lady Grantham avait un portrait identique dans sa chambre, et Sarah n'avait aucune idée de ce que cette photographie faisait là.

                                                                                                                             ೱೱೱ

O'Brien eu tout juste le temps de terminer sa tasse de thé que la comtesse sonna. Elle soupira. Sa journée venait de commencer. Elle gravait lentement les marches, en prenant soin de ne pas renverser le petit déjeuner de Cora. Quelques instants plus tard, elle frappait à la porte de sa chambre.

''Entrez, _O'Brien_.''

La femme de chambre entra d'un pas léger et déposa le plateau devant Lady Grantham.

''Je vous remercie, O'Brien, et je suis ravie, je vous le répète, que vous soyez de nouveau à mon service. Vous savez, j'étais sûre que... Excusez-moi O'Brien, mais êtes vous réellement en train de m'écouter?''

Non, Sarah ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le cadre de la table de chevet de la comtesse.

''Veuillez m'excuser, Madame, mais puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Je vous écoute, fit Cora, intriguée par le ton mystérieux de sa femme de chambre.

-Cette photographie de Lady Sibylle, en existe-t-il plusieurs ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-J'ai retrouvé l'une d'elles dans le placard de ma chambre, enseveli par une pile de serviettes...

-Grand Dieu, mais c'est impossible ! S'écria Cora en écarquillant ses grands yeux bleus, vous devez vous tromper!

-Si vous ne me croyez pas Madame, je peux vous la montrer.''

Répondit O'Brien, les lèvres pincées, et sans attendre de réponse, elle quitta précipitamment la pièce. Le manque de confiance que la comtesse avait témoigné à son égard lui avait fendu le cœur. Il est vrai qu'elle était douée pour inventer de beaux mensonges, mais Sarah avait au moins un point d'honneur à se montrer honnête envers Lady Grantham, surtout depuis l'accident de la baignoire. O'Brien ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'empara du cadre qu'elle avait remis dans le placard, au dessus des serviettes. Quand elle fût de retour dans la chambre de Cora, elle y trouva Mrs Hugues. La gouvernante semblait moins perplexe que Sarah, mais plus inquiète que la comtesse.

''Vous voilà, O'Brien, j'allais faire part de votre découverte à Mrs Hugues, mais vous devriez le faire vous-même, cela sera plus précis.''

Alors, la femme de chambre raconta l'incident en donnant le plus de détails possibles. Quand elle eut terminé, la gouvernante saisi la photographie et chuchota presque:

''Je sais d'où viens ce cadre. C'est celui qui se doit d'être dans la chambre de Mr Branson.''

Et, depuis le début, elle raconta l'intrigue entre Edna Braithwaite et Tom Branson sous le regard médusé de Cora et de sa femme de chambre.

                                                                                                                                       ೱೱೱ

Lorsque Mrs Hugues eu terminé, la comtesse prit une grande inspiration. Elle se tourna vers la gouvernante et murmura d'une voix blanche :

''Mrs Hugues, auriez-vous la gentillesse de rapporter le cadre dans la chambre de Tom, s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr Madame''

Et la gouvernante tourna les talons. Cora se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Son visage, resté blême pendant un moment, prenait à présent un teinte cramoisie, car la colère gagnait la comtesse.

''Comment a-t-elle pu oser ?! Et dire que j'avais été séduite par la bonne volonté de cette femme ! Quelle honte ! Ah, je comprend mieux à présent la raison de son départ si soudain ! Cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa mère souffrante ! Je jure devant Dieu que si cette odieuse femme remet les pieds dans ma maison, je …''

La bouche de Cora tremblait, les mots lui manquaient. Elle se sentit soudain si impuissante devant tant de trahison qu'elle fondit en larmes. Le désespoir de cette femme toucha Sarah. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de la comtesse et lui prit timidement la main, sans savoir quoi faire et surtout quoi dire. Lady Grantham serra fort la petite main de sa femme de chambre.

''O'Brien, je suis tellement navrée que vous soyez mêlée à cela, vous êtes si bonne pour moi, vous avez toujours été bonne pour moi, toujours… ''

Sarah leva sur elle des yeux pleins de tristesse, mais un faible sourire éclairait ses lèvres. Cora amena délicatement la tête de sa femme de chambre contre sa poitrine, et lui embrassa le front. D'une voix redevenue calme, elle murmura:

''Je sais ce que cous ressentez O'Brien. C'est dur pour moi aussi…

-Vous parlez de Duneagle? Demanda Sarah dans un souffle. La comtesse acquiesça.

-À Downton, je dois contenir le moindre de mes sentiments, je ne dois rien laisser deviner… Oh, comme tout cela est difficile à supporter! Et, (Cora posa délicatement sa main contre la poitrine d' O'Brien, dont le cœur battait frénétiquement) je sais qu'au fond de vous-même, vous cachez vos sentiments refoulés depuis tant d'années et vous luttez corps et âme pour ne rien laisser paraître! Je vous admire, O'Brien, vous êtes une femme forte, pas une femme qui inonde sa robe de larmes dès que les émotions qu'elle ressent sont trop intenses pour elle…

-Madame! Ne dites pas des choses pareilles! Vous êtes une femme d'un force de caractère peu commune! Vous avez surmonté le décès de tant de personnes avec tant de dignité, vous avez maintenu l'ordre dans votre foyer et pris les rênes d'une maison qui courait droit à la ruine! S'il y a ici une femme à admirer, c'est bien vous!''

Cora sourit et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main enfantin. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas entendu un ton aussi franc que celui que sa femme de chambre venait d'adopter. La comtesse saisi les deux mains de Sarah, et dit dans un souffle:

''Embrassez-moi, Sarah O'Brien.''

La femme de chambre, surprise par cette demande si soudaine, posa sur Cora des yeux étonnés. Amusée, la comtesse se pencha à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de l'autre femme, et déclara d'un ton qui feignait le sarcasme:

''Mademoiselle O'Brien, vous êtes ma femme de chambre, et je ne tolère pas d'attendre! Si c'est Mrs Flintcher qui vous a appris à faire patienter de la sorte les gens qui vous aiment, vous n'avez qu'à vous remettre au service de cette harpie grincheuse ! ''

Sarah pouffa et déposa un baiser timide au coin des lèvres de la comtesse.

''Vous êtes dure, Madame la comtesse, Lady Flintcher est très gentille...''

Pour toute réponse, Cora glissa sa main le long du cou de sa femme de chambre et attira son visage pour un baiser passionné. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Les deux femmes se levèrent d'un bond. Lady Grantham s'éclaircit la voix:

''Entrez''

Robert parut sur le seuil.

''Cora, Branson souhaiterai que je l'accompagne inspecter les fermes du voisinage, cela ne vous pose-t-il pas de problèmes ?

-Aucun. Je suis ravie que Tom vous l'ai proposé !

-Cependant, je ne pense pas que je serai rentré à temps pour le dîner. Il faudra que j'avertisse Mrs Patmore…

-Ne vous souciez pas de cela, O'Brien peut s'en charger, n'est-ce pas, O'Brien ?

-Tout à fait, Monsieur. Robert saisi la poignée de la porte.

-Bien. Je vous souhaite un agréable après-midi. Cora, O'Brien. ''

Les deux femme le saluèrent en retour. Lorsque Lors Grantham fut sorti, la comtesse s'adressa à Sarah d'une voix qui trahissait son impatience:

''O'Brien, pouvez-vous aller dire à Mrs Patmore que nous seront seulement trois ce soir à table ?

-Bien Madame.''

La femme de chambre se dirigea vers la porte, quand Cora la retint.

''Oh, et, pendant que vous y êtes, dites aussi à Mrs Hugues que je ne me sent pas bien et que je ne souhaite pas être dérangée jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

-Vraiment, Madame la comtesse ? Vous êtes souffrante ? S’inquiéta la femme de chambre ?

-Au contraire, je n'ai jamais été aussi en forme! C'est pour cela que je vais vous demander de revenir avec une bassine et un linge humide! ''

Un sourire éclaira les lèvres de Sarah.

''Comptez sur moi Madame, je serai de retour dans quelques minutes à peine! ''

                                                                                                                                 ೱೱೱ

Lorsqu' O'Brien fut redescendue, Mrs Hugues s'adressa à elle:

''J'espère que Madame la comtesse n'est pas trop affectée par la nouvelle... Je n'aurais peut être pas dû en dire autant...

-Madame ne se sent pas bien. Elle m'a chargé de lui ramener une bassine et de rester auprès d'elle. Elle ne veut être dérangée par personne jusqu'au repas de ce soir.

-Bien, je transmettrai le message à l'ensemble du personnel. Je crois que Lady Mary et Lady Edith sont chez la douairière pour l'après-midi, ce qui devrai rendre la maison silencieuse.

-J'espère que se remettra vite... Murmura Sarah. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois vraiment aller voir Madame!

-Oui, bien sûr O'Brien, allez-y.''

La femme de chambre s'élança dans les escaliers et couru presque jusqu'à la chambre de la comtesse. Avant de pousser la porte, elle gonfla ses poumons, puis expira lentement un filet d'air chaud. Elle ouvrit doucement, un sourire aux lèvres. Cora lisait, ou du moins, feignait de lire, allongée sur le ventre, les jambes repliées. Dans cette posture, on aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille. La comtesse leva les yeux et fit signe à sa femme de chambre d'approcher. Timidement, Sarah s'assit au bord du lit de Cora. D'un geste brusque, Lady Grantham écarta son livre et s'assit à côté de sa femme de chambre en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

''Ma chère, ma très chère O'Brien, nous avons assez attendu. Il est temps de rattraper le temps perdu.''

Sarah se pencha vers elle, et posa un lent et grave baiser sur ses lèvres.

''Tout le temps que vous voudrez, Madame.''

Lady Grantham sourit et posa les mains de sa femme de chambre sur sa nuque, la pressant de défaire sa robe et de la débarrasser de son corset. Sarah prit un plaisir diabolique à défaire les lacets le plus lentement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle sentait Cora trépigner sous ses doigts.

''Au nom du ciel O'Brien, ce que vous pouvez être lente ! Gémit la comtesse d'une voix plaintive.

-Vraiment Madame ? Voyons si je peux encore réduire ma vitesse... ''

Répondit malicieusement la femme de chambre. C'en était trop pour Lady Grantham. Elle fit volte-face, agrippa les bras de Sarah et la plaqua avec force sur le lit. Cora se mit à défaire de ses doigts maladroits la robe d' O'Brien, qui se débattait gentiment en riant. Lorsqu'elle fût complètement défaite, elle tomba au sol dans un lourd bruissement de tissus. La femme de chambre se releva, et avec une rapidité inégalée, débarrassa la comtesse de son corset. Celle-ci se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'étira avec délice pendant que Sarah se délestait du sien. Lady Grantham saisi les poignets de sa femme de chambre et l'attira au dessus d'elle. O'Brien l'embrassa tendrement, tandis que ses mains glissaient contre son corps, repoussant la robe de dessous. Cora lui rendit son baiser avec fougue et agrippa ses hanches d'une main ferme. Les doigts de Sarah glissaient à présent le long des cuisses de la comtesse qui tremblait d'excitation. Un doigt, puis deux. Le corps de Cora ondulait délicieusement sous celui de sa femme de chambre, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la nuque d' O'Brien qui ronronnait littéralement. Plaisant. Les deux femmes échangèrent un long baiser passionné. Le plaisir de la comtesse grandissant, elle ne put réprimer un gémissement saccadé, et mordit tendrement les lèvres de la femme de chambre. Sarah accéléra le rythme, et Cora pressa sa bouche dans le creux de son cou pour tenter de contenir ses gémissements de plus en plus sonores. O'Brien se détacha d'elle lentement et, sans retirer ses doigts, amena sa bouche contre l'entre-jambe de la comtesse, qui dû plaquer sa main contre sa bouche de toutes ses forces pour ne pas crier. Rapidement, elle fût secouée par des spasmes et étouffa son dernier cri à l'aide d'un oreiller. Cora avait les larmes aux yeux tant cela avait été intense. Devant elle, à genoux, Sarah souriait paisiblement. Encore toute tremblante, Lady Grantham tira sa femme de chambre contre elle, et enroula autour de ses hanches une jambe possessive. O'Brien passa un bras autour de la taille de la comtesse, qui déclara d'un ton rêveur en tirant les draps sur elles:

''A chaque maladie son remède, mais il est vrai que celui-ci soigne tous les maux.''

                                                                                                                                    


End file.
